


You Will Always Be Our baby

by Sandboy28



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Loki lives!, Odin loves his son, Sweetness, adorable young adult Loki, after spanking cuddles, parental disciplinary spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 00:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14738562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandboy28/pseuds/Sandboy28
Summary: Odin spanks twenty four year old Loki's cute bottom. Cuddles follow!





	You Will Always Be Our baby

Twenty four year old Loki stood before the throne of his father, Odin All Father, his hands cuffed together and guards on either side. Odin looked down at the young man, his expression one of exasperation. Loki had disobeyed him and distracted Heimdall, operating the Bifrost himself to go into Midgard and cause a great deal of mischief. No one had been harmed or killed but property was lost and several families had lost their homes. Odin had repaired the damage but he still had to deal with his rebellious, destructive and very mischievous son.   
“Guards, uncuff my son and depart.” The All Father said, his expression stern. The guards quickly obeyed, leaving the skinny, frightened looking young man standing alone. Odin’s expression softened. “Loki, why must you do these naughty things?”   
“I was only having a bit of fun father.” Loki replied meekly.   
“Fun? You find setting off explosions just to see others run in terror fun?” Odin rumbled, scowling. Loki looked down, scuffing his feet.   
“Y…Yes sir.” He replied, peering up at his father timidly.   
Odin sighed and crooked his finger, beckoning Loki to him. The young man’s expression changed to one of nervous apprehension. “Father! Surely you don’t…I’m too old!” Loki said, his voice growing high and panicked.   
“Now son!” The All Father growled. Loki’s legs moved mechanically, bringing him to his father’s side. Odin grabbed his son’s thin wrist and drew him over his lap, positioning his hips over his right leg. He propped his foot up on a special block he kept by the throne, hiking the youth’s bottom high. Satisfied with the position, he gently peeled Loki’s leggings down to his knees and removed his gauntlet. Odin smiled at the cute little wriggling bottom. How he loved this young one.   
“Father! Please! I implore you. Isn’t there another way? Can’t we just talk…. OW!” Loki cried as his father’s hand crashed down on his naked bottom, making a loud, CRACK! And imparting a fierce sting. He bucked and arched his back, clenching his teeth as his father spanked him. The sound of the spanking in the empty hall echoed, sounding like fireworks. Loki yelped loudly, grasping his father’s leg and kicking his legs involuntarily at the pain. Odin spanked every inch of his little bottom, especially the tender sit spots. Before long his bottom was bright pink and stinging like fire!   
“OW! Father please! OW! OW! OW!” he cried as his father’s hand delivered the blistering spanking. SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! The slaps went on, until Loki thought his bottom must surely be bruised by now. He may never sit again! He cried from his soul now, wishing he had never thought to prank the humans. He would never do this kind of thing again, he resolved. Odin spanked Loki for five minutes, leaving his bottom so sore he was sure he would die if it didn’t end.   
“PAPA PLEASE, I’M SORRY!” The young prince cried suddenly. This stilled Odin’s big hand. Loki lay quivering and sweaty, groaning and panting as the throbbing sting reverberated around his entire bottom. His chest hitched, as tears poured from his eyes. This had been the hardest and longest spanking of his life!   
“There, there my son. It’s all over. Papa forgives you my boy.” Odin cooed as he rubbed Loki’s sweaty back. After another five minutes of gentle rubbing and whispered comfort, Odin lifted his son into his arms and cuddled him, stroking his hair and gently rubbing his sore little behind. “You will never be too old nor too tall for your papa to bring you back with his palm on your little bottom my beloved son.” The ancient God whispered. The words healed Loki’s heart, relaxing him into his father’s massive chest. “You will always be my baby Loki.” Odin purred, soothing his tears and his sore bottom with gentle cuddles and rubs.   
Soon, Loki’s tears dried up and he lay boneless and relaxed across Odin’s big chest. The All Father patted his thin back, shushing him and humming into his ear. Minutes later, Loki was sound asleep. The elderly god relished the warmth and sweetness of his son lying on his chest, his sweet breath warm on his neck. He didn’t have the heart to disturb him and so they sat thusly for an hour. Frigga came in to find Odin leaning back in his throne, smiling and rubbing a boneless Loki who lay draped over his chest, his firey red little tail bare, gently held by his father’s massive palm. The sight of it was so sweet she smiled as she climbed the dais and imparted kisses to both her husband and sleeping son.   
Odin smiled at his wife and whispered: “He will never cease to be our baby.” Frigga agreed.


End file.
